growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Night Of The Comet
On the 28th of each month, the Night Of The Comet commences, in which the titular comet will fly pass Growtopia for 24 hours. The first event happened on the November 28, 2014, a day after the update was introduced. If one happens to be online at midnight on the 28th, they will see the following message: "What's that in the sky?? A Comet is blazing a trail through the night! It will only be here for 24 hours..." All weathers in the worlds will then be changed into dark green hills set at night with the comet in the background moving accordingly to the time. Comet Dust and Antimatter Dust will spawn during the day in worlds depending on how many people there are. Some exclusive trees can then be spliced with Starseed or Galactic Starseed (which one can get from consuming 200 Comet Dust or 200 Antimatter Dust, respectively) during this time. Items } |Made by consuming 200 Comet Dust. |- | |Made by consuming 200 Antimatter Dust. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Glowy Block Seed. |- | |Made by mixing 200 Radioactive Chemical, 200 Haunted Chemical and 200 Unearthly Chemical in any Chemical Combiner. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Giant Clam Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Roshambo Block Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Table Lamp Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Happy Unicorn Block Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Puzzle Brick Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a For Sale Sign Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Diving Board Support Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Microwave Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Pastel Green Flower Block Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Coffee Maker Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Hanging Guytrap Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Twisted Spikes Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a The Darkness Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Theater Seat Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with an Asteroid Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Adventure Item - Golden Idol Seed. |- | |200,000 gems in store during Night Of The Comet only. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Wrought-Iron Fence Seed. |- | |Made by burning a Star Iron in a Highly Combustible Box. |- | |Made by forging 100 Star Iron Ingot. |- | |Made by mixing a Cosmic Bridle, 20 Synthetic Chemical and a Pegasus in any Chemical Combiner. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Seagull Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Victrola Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Dark Green Block Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Dark Aqua Block Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Director's Chair Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Evil Brick Background Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Display Box Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with Rock Platform Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with Fountain Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Big Old Sideways Arrow Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Starseed with a Mutated Seed. |- | |Made by fishing using a Catch-of-the-Day Bait during . |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Lightning Superpower Card Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Fire Superpower Card Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Muscle Superpower Card Seed. |- | |Made by splicing a Galactic Starseed with a Ice Superpower Card Seed. |- | |Made by mixing 200 Unearthly Chemical, 20 Synthetic Chemical and 200 Chemical Y in any Chemical Combiner. |} Trivia *The message players got at midnight before the first event took place said: "Some astronauts are working on something." *During the Night of the Comet, the Geiger Counter will be really hard but still able to used. It would always detect radiation where ever the player goes, since the passing comet emits great radiation. If one still manages to find something during the Night of the Comet, they will get the ''Atomic Luck'' achievement. *On November 27, 2014, players were able to obtain Night Of The Comet clothes from purchasing Rare Clothes Packs. This mistake was later corrected. Category:Events Category:Monthly Events Category:Night Of The Comet